Forum:What about the manacer?
lets here what people think about the menacer. It sounds interesting, but im not sure if it will be cheap or sucky. It will probably be annoying on lift and bedlam in the corridors with the B-sheild. Jobriq 19:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Just played a match against one. It makes a "unique" squeek-ish noise, but its knockback can be as big if u step on the burst the right way. It's damage isn't too high, I think it'd be better used as a secondary retreat weapon than an offensive one. It says you "disintegrated" whoever when you kill them with it, but I think it should say electrocuted or something like that lol. Jobriq 19:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Lol just played with it and I have to say I like it. I think its good at higher levels because people tend to use close up strategies and they run into the bursts, which have a rather small blast range, but can do good damage because of the numbers. The things I dont like is that it's telltale noise makes it hard to set traps and you have to wait a bit to collect your kills because the bursts usually stick around for a bit. Jobriq 20:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I find it a very useful secondary in co-op to accompany vaporizer. Just shoot the charges at the places where the drones are suppose to appear, and they will go right into them, exploding. Scarface.Shifter 00:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes it looks like over-powered... anyone equid with this weapon can be crazily dangerous. When all four players use the manacer in a match, OMG. pray. jump. and fly... 11:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow using it for Co-op was a really good idea. I think the menacer's strength depends on the stage much more than other weapons. I think it seems overpowered because its a new weapon, the hellfire doesn't seem as overpowered as it was when it was new. lol its fun to imagine the thing liek "skeetskeetskeetskeet" cuz thats sorta what it sounds like Jobriq 18:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) lol I discovered you can sort of hop along menacer burst if you shoot them at the floor a bit ahead of you. You bounce along on top until you die. lol also the menacer is definately the fastest way to suicide if your trying to collect credits like that or if u have no energy and want to screw around Jobriq 01:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ya, since I'm a sniper, I am having difficulties with the menacer. Any ideas on how to fight it?Bondzox 02:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I think an airborne could jump to avoid it since the bursts cant stick to the air. Maybe hiding and using the hellfire? lol. headshots from long range might work well..... Jobriq 18:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Haha, nah its hard to avoid the menacer with airborne. When I jump in the air they tend to shoot me in the sky it still hits me, but then they shoot where i'm about to land. That well just owns me so hard x.x. I should know cause i'm more of an 'Air' person =]. I spend most of my time in the sky, flying free ;]. RawrFull 00:15, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to break it to you, but airborn, the only good quality is the jump, and as you said, people can predict where you are going to to land (I do it all the time), so the jump is a little too high, in my opinion. It is only good for jumping OVER players to get them confused. AND it has bad shielding.Bondzox 02:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) true, the airborne's high jump tends to make it float which makes it an easy target. Also I think higher jump makes knockback affect you more since that happens when I have a jump mod on my infiltrator. The menacer is probly so difficult because it has high rate of fire and the bullets fly much faster than they do for the antimatter. I think you should try circle strafing as opposed to back and forth so you dont step on the balls. Maybe instead of jumping you could shoot from above like on factory, since it wouldn't hurt you if the bursts stick to the bottom of the bridge Jobriq 02:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Whats circle strafing? Bondzox 03:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) To dodge a vaporizer people usually quickly strafe back and forth (walk sideways). Circle strafing is when you strafe in a circle around an opponent, it takes some coordination to do it well because you will need to take your finger off the aim button. Its hard to do against quick opponents, but you would also use it against explosive weapons so you don't get hit with the splash damage. You can't do it in hallways, but you can do it in an open space (Courtyard, Junction, Annex, Bedlam-ish, Warehouse etc.), depending on how near you want to be to the opponent. You should know the layout of the map so you don't walk into walls or into water pits. Personally, I've only been able to use this effectively against menacer's, but higher level players must be able to use it for something cuz the techniques been around before the menacer. Jobriq 18:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Also, it makes it harder for other opponents to sneak up behind you. For people who use this strategy consistently, the sensitivety of your aim should be on the higher end. Lol is you pick up an Accel power-up you can literally run circles around opponents and dodge weapons that arent precise like the mag-rail Jobriq 19:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ITS REALLY HARD!!! Wow. I have a new level of respect for people that can do this. Bondzox 23:33, May 12, 2010 (UTC) This topic is pretty old, but here's my thoughts on this weapon: Many people would agree with me on this, and many others would disagree, but I think this is one of the more "cheap," if you will, weapon, and should be slightly nerfed. I'm not saying that because I lose quite a bit against people using this (even though I do,) but it is just extremely annoying. And by slightly nerfed, I mean the bursts should stay for like half a second shorter than it does now, or reduce rate of fire a tiny bit. Bottom line is, I absolutely HATE it. Especially when all three other players are using it at the same time. Jkjway 00:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) jkjway, i am with you on that. B/c of menacer, knox is my current MOST hated map. You sitting there finishing off this guy across the room with your mag-rail, and then a goddam menacer guy has to spawn right behind you and kill you when you least expect it. What to do about it? i suggest the following things: *Use hurricane! Menacers hate hurricane users, b/c it kills faster, so they stay away from you. *Use corners, Menacer burst is too big to hit your head sticking out the corner, it will stick right on the edge without hurting you, while you can gun them down with mag-rail. *In some maps (onRail,Knox) there's those half-barriers sticking out the ground which are the best shield from Menacer ever!! *Jump, jump around as you gun the menacer guy down. Scarface.Shifter 01:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Personally, the Hurricane is my favorite weapon, even though my rank isn't high enough to get the Pro, an I use it almost 99% of the times in Deathmatch. However, ngbooger(ngmoco I mean) should seriously do something about it. It drives me crazy. I go for headshots to kill people fast with my Hurricane; I go into their faces and shoot their head off, and combined with the fast rate of fire, it works REALLY well, but the Menacer users seem to minimize this power because by the time I get into their faces, I usually have seriously low health because I get shot when I'm charging towards them, which really stinks, especially in hallways. And I don't know if it's just me, but I think the Menacer(or at least the Jr.) got stronger than when it first came out because I also had the Menacer in the beginning, and it was a horrible weapon, in my opinion, so maybe ngmoco made it stronger?Kjung317 01:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I swear. I just went from hating the Menacer to totally despising it. I hate it more than a terrorist hates America. I was playing a one-on-one game with a pretty "high skilled" player, and, for the first minute, I was owning him 3-0, so he started camping in one of the little rooms in Courtyard. I was fine with that, I was winning anyway, so I waited. And then it happened. Two more Menacer noobs had joined the game. Of course, on such a small map, green orbs were everywhere, causing mad lag. Needless to say, I lost to the "high skilled" Menacer noob. At least I got second place, but I consider that a failure, especially if it was a loss to a Menacer noob. The only thing I love more than completely and utterly destroying Menacers is the fact that they kill themselves quite a lot (at lower levels.) Not so much at my level so I don't get that pleasure. Death to Menacer! Jkjway 02:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, BTW, I think for the time being, at least until they nerf it, we as Mag-/Ripper-/anything-else-users should gang up on those pesky, annoying Menacers. Make a pact or something with other users to only kill Menacer-using people. I totally agree. While I don't only kill menacers, I certainly aim for them if I get the chance. Plus, I spend unenergized matches sniping menacers and stealing their kills. Cruel, yes, but hey, do I care about menacer noobs? Nope. You see, I try to do that too, forming a "pact" for the time being with players against meancer-users, but since we can't necessarily chat and do stuff, when I kill the menacer-user, or at least TRYING to, the other "skilled players" gang up on me,,, -_- So I end up not forming a pact, and the menacer noob end up killing us all...Kjung317 03:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Kjung317 When one person in the match has a menacer, its not bad.... but I just played a match where everyone had a menacer (i had it as my secondary) and its just retarded green balls all over with random deaths....... oh and I feel so great when a menacer user kills themself by stepping on the bursts when they go to pick up a kill. im like "HAHA THATS WHAT U GET NOOB" Jobriq 18:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha... So true... But they don't do that anymore... :( Kjung317 19:05, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Kjung317